


Of Flowers and Light

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: lloyd centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: A new realm in front of him, Lloyd looked around. Was he dead?





	Of Flowers and Light

**Author's Note:**

> ok, uh
> 
> first- i have watched episode 98. so thats a thing
> 
> second- this is a little spoilery for it. this is all mainly based off the lloyd poster for march of the oni. not much is revealed in this fic other than the place he is in in the poster
> 
> third- this kinda takes place during march of the oni, but before all the darkness comes. so, garm has warned lloyd, but ninjago is fine

"Careful Lloyd!" He heard Kai yell from across the clearing, fighting his own batch of enemies.

The green ninja blocked a strike with his sword, grinning. "I'm good!" It wasn't the best to get too cocky, but he could do well. "You doin' well?" He yelled back, narrowly dodging another blade.

"Just peachy keen!" The fire ninja rolled by, spinning into his elemental tornado. A few enemies were knocked to the ground, and tied up. "Is that the rest of them?"

Lloyd finished tying the last one's hands behind their back. "I think so."

"Good. The police should be coming soon to pick 'em up. Let's go."

Green nodded as Red jumped up a tree. They were done with this job. Probably.

Though, before he could follow behind fire, Lloyd noticed a single, golden flower in the middle of the clearing. He was captivated by it, it was almost glowing. It almost seemed like it was calling out to him...

He hesitantly stepped forward, wanting to get closer of the flower. With every step he took, it grew brighter, calling to him ever more. If he could just reach out and touch it, all would be fine. Everything would end up being okay if he could just-

"Lloyd!" He heard his name called out by Kai. "Stop messin' around in the grass and let's get going!"

The green ninja tried to shake the feeling off, but it remained. He shook his head and bolted after Kai. 

_Little did they know what lurked in the shadows._

_..._

Lloyd found himself in the woods again soon enough, the flower glowing amidst the the darkness closing in around him. The flower kept shining even through the darkness. As the dark closed in, his father's words about everything being destroyed being played in his ears over and over.

As the darkness closed in, the only thing that remained was the flower.

The flower.

_The flower._

As he reached out to touch it a new color-

He sat up, gasping. Lloyd touched his face.  _Was it just a dream?_

He looked around his room and it was a normal as before. Everything was in its place. A bit of moonlight shone through his window, casting a shape onto his floor. The green ninja hummed, getting up. The flower was  _still_ calling to him. He needed to do  _something_ about it. He shrugged on a coat and snuck out of the monastery quickly and quietly.

He needed to do this.

...

The forest was lit with moonlight, a few fireflies flitting around. A slight summer breeze wafted through the trees. Lloyd weaved in and out of the plants, his target clear and known. He needed to get to that clearing, the flower- It was too important... Lloyd picked up his pace, dashing through grass and over roots. He tripped and fell, rolling into-

_The clearing._

He looked around, seeing burn marks in the grass from Kai's fire. 

_Where was it?_

_There._

The flower glowed, a gold against the green grass. He reached forward as he stepped closer, his fingers barely touching the plant. 

There was a flash of something different, for just a second, and then it was gone.

He hesitantly touched the flower once more and he kept his fingers on it.  _A different world was before him._ The sunlight lit a large field, tons of the yellow flowers dotting the landscape. Floating islands were around him, a quiet wind the only thing keeping everything from being still.

He found himself picking the flower as he stood to get a better look, the world around him new and foreign, but peaceful and welcoming. He liked it here. A voice startled him. He turned, looking-

"Father?" Lloyd sputtered out, seeing the uncorrupted form of Garmadon in front of him.

"Son." The man said with a dip of his head.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled, going to wrap his arms around his father, but only phasing through him. "Dad- What?"

"I see you have found a flower of the Departed."

"A flower of the- What?" The green ninja gave him a look then turned his gaze to the flower in his hand. "This flower? Am I- am I in the departed realm?"

"Yes. That is the flower's doing."

"Does that mean I'm  _dead?_ "

"No." Garmadon stated quietly. "The flower merely takes you to the realm by vision. You are unable to interact with any of the landscape. These flowers are one of the ways people speak to their family that has passed on. These Flowers of the Departed are extremely rare. You are lucky, son."

"Lucky..." Lloyd whispered, looking at the flower. "Does this mean if I keep the flower, I can meet with you at any time?"

"Yes."

The green ninja gasped and laughed. "I can talk to you now! I can tell the others and I don't have to deal with your evil side! I can go to you for help, for guidance, for anything! This is amazing!"

"Lloyd."

"Yes father?"

"Watch out?"

"Lloyd!" Garmadon looked worried. "Watch out!"

"What do you-" He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He dropped the flower and he was back in the real world. The moon was still shining down as if nothing was different.

_What- What was that?_

Lloyd felt his stomach to find the sharp end of a blade.

_He had been impaled._

This was what his father was warning him about. Someone was going to kill him. If he had just been the slightest bit faster-

The sword was gone and whoever had stabbed him was gone. He staggered forward, falling down to the ground.

Now he was on the ground, bleeding. If he could reach toward the flower, he could just-

His world went silent.

...

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled, scanning the area. "Lloyd!"  _He had better be okay..._ His hand was on fire for a source of light as he trekked through the forest. He had noticed Lloyd sneaking out earlier and he hadn't come back.

The fire ninja has used his com to track the other's location, finding him coming back to the same forest they had had a mission in hours before.

_What was he doing?_

Kai walked in the direction of the clearing, calling out the other's name as he walked on.  _He had to be okay..._

He noticed a slight, fading glow coming from an oncoming clearing. He found his way out into it to see something lying in the grass. "Lloyd!"

The body of the green ninja lay still in the grass, blood staining his chest and back. He was reaching toward a a glowing flower that was slowly fading.  _Like the green ninja was._

"Lloyd..." Kai whispered, checking the boy's pulse. He was too far gone it was too late.

The fire ninja pressed a button on his com to alert the others.

_The green ninja had fallen._

...

Lloyd stood. He was in the field again. The flowers and everything was still there.

But now it felt different.

_He no longer had the flower in his hand._

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, Garmadon was there, comforting him. "Son."

"Father... The flower..."

"I know, son."

"Does this really mean that I- That I'm really-"

"I'm sorry to say, but, yes."

Lloyd collapsed in his father's arms.

_It was too late._

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry :')


End file.
